Yang Xiao Long Loves Getting Spanked
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Blake and Yang have been together for years, and they have been married for exactly one year. And Yang has something that she wants her wife to do for her and to her.


AN: Hey, y'all. I do apologize for being late with writing day 4 for Kinktober. I'll try to write and post three day 4 Kinktober prompt fics tonight before midnight. This fic is really smutty. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx  
 **  
Kinktober 2018:** Day 4: Prompt: Spanking.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** Explicit for graphic lesbian sex and spanking.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** RWBY.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** AU. No set timeline.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Blake and Yang have been together for years, and they have been married for exactly one year. And Yang has something that she wants her wife to do for her and to her.

xxxxxx

Blake stared at Yang with wide eyes while Yang stared right back at her wife of one year and friend of many years with a smirk on her face and a twinkle of mischief in her violet eyes. Blake just couldn't believe what Yang had asked her to do. **'I'm not exactly surprised though.,'** Blake had thought to herself. Yang had just asked Blake to spank her. Blake blushed redder than she's had in quite a while just at the very thought of spanking her wife.

"You want me to spank you? Like on all fours, both of us completely naked, kinky openhanded spanking?," Blake asked her and Blake's voice dropped to that husky low throaty tone of voice that turns Yang on and the graphic imagery that Blake's words had caused in Yang's head didn't help her now soaked panties that stuck to her heated skin. Blake's own words had actually turned herself on and she knew that Yang was also turned on. Blake sniffed the air and with her cat Faunus sense of smell, she could smell Yang's arousal.

Yang blushed when she saw Blake sniffed the air because she knew exactly what it was that Blake was smelling: her own arousal and that fact in and of itself had turned her on even more than she was already and Yang could easily tell that Blake was also turned on like she herself was. It was always something that she could pick up on. **'Blake is an amazing love. She knows exactly which buttons to press and I'm the same way with her.,'** Yang had thought to herself. Yang then walked closer to Blake and she threw her arms around her neck and she kissed her quickly. She pulled back and she stared deeply into Blake's eyes.

"Yes, Blake. That's it exactly. It's been on my mind for a quite a while. Especially since that porno that we both watched a couple of months ago. I remember that night because we were so fucking horny that midway through the movie, we had ended up having hot, sexy, and sweaty sex that left us both exhausted and breathless. And the scene where that hot blonde chick was spanking the cute redhead that was begging for it, well it was hot as hell and I have fantasized plenty of times that you would be the one to spank me. And I really, really, want that fantasy to become a reality.,' Yang said and she knew that her panties were ruined. She could feel her cum dripping down her leg from her pussy and she also knew that Blake could smell it, if her red face and quick breathing and dilated pupils were any indications. **'Come on, Blake. Please say something.,'** Yang had thought to herself.

Blake smirked at Yang and then she wrapped both of her arms around Yang's waist and she pulled her blonde wife closer to her. Yang squeaked a little at the action, but it wasn't unwanted. Blake leaned towards Yang's neck and she sniffed her, and that caused her to blush. **'Fuck Yang smells so goddamned fucking good.,'** Blake had thought to herself. She pulled away from Yang's neck and she looked directly into her wife's eyes.

"Okay, Yang. I'll spank you if that's what you want me to do. I have also been thinking about it too. I just didn't want to bring it up incase that it was something that you didn't want to do, but I'm really glad that you do. We should definitely do more kinky stuff in the bedroom.," Blake told her and she smiled at Yang, which the blonde returned with one of her own smiles. **'I'm glad that I finally told Yang.,'** Blake had thought to herself.

Yang kissed Blake passionately and Blake returned her passionate kiss. Yang then pulled out of the kiss and she removed her arms from around Blake's neck. She grabbed Blake's right hand with her own left hand and she then lead them both to their bedroom.

xxxxxx

xxx-Thirty Minutes Later-Blake And Yang's Bedroom-xxx

xxxxxx

Yang was on all fours on their bed, both she and Blake were completely naked and Blake was kneeling on their bed right behind Yang with her right hand hovering above Yang's beautiful tight ass. She looked behind her to see Blake and she then smiled softly at her. She gave Blake a nod and that's when Blake finally slapped Yang's right ass cheek hard. The hard slap echoed all around the room as Yang cried out in pain and moaned out in pleasure at the exact same time.

Blake smirked and then she moved her hand over to Yang's left ass cheek and she slapped it as hard as she did Yang's right ass cheek. And again, the blonde cried out in pain and pleasure. This went on for several minutes until Yang couldn't take it anymore, her ass was starting to hurt, but she was also so fucking turned on right now that she just needed Blake to fuck her so hard and fast that she would cum screaming her wife's name. Yang craned neck back to see Blake behind her once more.

"Blake, please fuck me. I need to fuck me right now. Please use your fingers. Please use your fingers.,' Yang moaned out to her and Blake nodded to her with a smirk on her face. Blake started to rub Yang's pussy to find her wife to be completely soaked. And Yang was so wet that one finger went inside of her so easily and after Blake slid her finger in and out of her a few times, she added a second finger and then a third finger and she started to finger fuck Yang with three fingers. Yanh was so turned on that she knew that she wasn't going to last too much longer and with a few more thrusts of Blake's fingers, Yang came hard while screaming Blake's name.

Blake removed her fingers from Yang's pussy once she had helped the blonde ride out her orgasm. She then licked Yang's cum from her fingers and she got up and off of the bed. Yang laid on the bed panting hard as she regained her breathing and got it back under control. She rolled over onto her right side and she winced slightly in pain because of how much her ass hurts. She chuckled slightly to herself. She looked around the bedroom and she noticed that Blake was absent, but that's when she saw that the bathroom light was on and she knew that's where Blake had gone to.

"Hey, Blake. Remember that ointment for aches and pains that we bought a while back? Well, you're going to have to put it on my ass. That's what it for anyway, so we might as well use it.," Yang called out to Blake and she heard Blake's throaty laughter coming from the bathroom. A few minutes later Blake walked out of the bathroom with a plastic jar ointment in her hands. She gestured for Yang to flip over onto her front and Yang did just that.

Blake got back onto their bed and she opened the jar and she poured a generous amount of the ointment onto her hands. She then started rubbing the ointment all over Yang's red ass and the blonde shivered because of how cold it was. Yang then began to moan a because of how good that it felt. Blake finishes a few minutes later and she goes to wash the ointment off of her hands.

She gets back onto the bed and she joins Yang under the covers, who had covered up in the bed covers when Blake had gone to wash her hands off in the bathroom. The cat Faunus then brings her blonde wife into her arms and the two women fall asleep in one another's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fic. I apologize for being so behind on Kinktober, I've just really fucking busy the past couple days, that's all but I'm back now. I'm going to write two more prompts for day 4, and then I'll skip day 5 and go straight to day 6. I might even combine some prompts. If y'all have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. I'll try to post my fics daily. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
